On Thorsday This Week, Loki Gave To Me
by Kyrza E. Green
Summary: Loki's sending Thor gifts every 'Thorsday'. What could possibly happen? Chaos, of course! Mischevious!Loki. also includes bits and pieces of Norse mythology.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyrza: Hello. I present to you my first ever planned multi-chapter fic. I'm really nervous about it, so any and all feedback will be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Does Loki have a pet cat? Does Odin get sued for being a shitty father? No? Then I don't own the Avengers. **

"Isn't this just a beautiful day!" Thor exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thor," Tony said slowly, "It's just another Thursday."

"Ay, Friend Stark, it is indeed a wonderful Thorsday!" Thor replied.

Tony just gave him a blank look.

"Sir," Jarvis piped up, "I believe Mr. Odinson is referring to the fact that Thursday is in fact named for him."

"Huh? Why don't I get a day named after me? Jarvis, that's a problem you gotta fix," Tony declared.

"Yes sir, I shall get right on it," Jarvis responded dryly.

"Friend Stark," Thor began, "I do not mean to insult you, but—"

At that very moment, something appeared out of the blue with a loud POP! Tony and Thor cautiously approached the item. It was a present all wrapped up with green wrapping paper and golden ribbons and it had a postcard attached. Tony had a sneaking suspicion about who it was from. "Jarvis analyze it," Tony ordered.

"Already done, sir. It appears to be safe," Jarvis answered immediately.

"This is from Loki, isn't it?" Tony accused, turning to Thor, who had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.

"Well, um, it seems so…" Thor mumbled.

"Isn't he supposed to be locked up in a dungeon somewhere?" Tony questioned.

"Well, he, uh, managed to escape the other week…." Thor answered hesitantly.

"THE OTHER WEEK? AND YOU DIDN'T SEE FIT TO INFORM US?!" Clint screeched.

Tony whipped his head around, "Where did you come from?!"

Clint glowered, "I'm telling Fury." And saying so, he stomped off.

Thor, meanwhile had picked up the postcard. "He sent me a letter!" Thor exclaimed happily.

"What does it say?" Tony asked warily. After all, Loki had thrown him out the window. He really shouldn't have made fun of Loki's name.

Thor read:

"_Dear Bumbling Fool Thor, _

_It is I, Loki. I was just touring around Midgard when I realized it is Thursday! Then of course, my thoughts turned to you. Ah, what wonderful memories we've made on all these Thursdays, wouldn't you agree? My favorite was when you got drunk and strolled the streets of Asgard while stark-naked while thinking you were clothed._

_Anyways, as I was saying, my thoughts turned to you. I thought I would pay you a visit, but then I realized I was too busy. So I decided to send you a souvenir instead. I hope you do mind and don't enjoy it a bit._

_The Future-Ruler of Midgard,_

_Loki."_

Tony wondered, "What's in the box?"

"I know not, but my brother has sent me a gift! This is the best Thorsday ever!" Thor declared happily tearing the wrapping paper apart and ripping the box open. For a moment, there was silence, then:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Thor yelled out in a very girlish way, not that he would say so, and dropped the box. He jumped up and scrambled on top of the table with an absolutely terrified expression on his face.

Tony jumped up alarmed and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a frying pan. "What, what is it?!"

Out of the box came a small mew. Wait, what? Out sauntered this tiny, adorable little brown kitten. It was tiny enough to fit inside a mug and had a confused expression on its face. "Meow?"

Thor gave a small sob and wailed. "Please, please get rid of it…"

"Thor, are you afraid of cats?" Tony asked, amused.

"Please," Thor whimpered, hugging himself and rocking back and forth. His frightened eyes darted back and forth. The cat continued to meow on.

At that moment the door was kicked open and Natasha came in. "What is going on here?" she demanded coolly, sharp eyes taking everything in.

"Thor's afraid of cats, and Loki's on a world tour," Tony supplied.

To her credit, Natasha didn't even blink but instead gave a haughty little sniff. "Men."

"Meow." Apparently, the cat agreed.

From where he was watching in his scrying in mirror, Loki smirked. After all, Thor did deserve it. All his life, he'd been forced to endure Thor's boasts about "thorsday" at least one day a week. Now, though, he would make Thor pay for every single second suffered. Oh yes, Thor would rue the day he dared taunt Loki. Not to mention this was first-class entertainment. Also, Thor's teammates would never let him live this down. So what if everyone had found out about him being on Midgard? This was totally worth it.

Loki rubbed his hands together evilly. _Revenge was sweet, very sweet,_ he thought as he took a particularly large bite out of his ice-cream sundae.

Overhead the birds tweeted and sang prettily, and the citizens of New Yorkers rushed by, unaware of the thoughts of the troublesome trickster Prince among them. If they did know however, they would have shuddered in pity for the thunderer, for the ideas in Loki's mind were guaranteed to drive Thor insane.

_I, _Loki thought wickedly, _am going to have the time of my life here._

**Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! **

**PLOT: Basically, Loki's pissed and unhappy that there's a Thorsday, but not a Lokisday, and he's annoyed about all the times that Thor rubbed it into his face. So, Loki's determined to ruin Thorsday for him by sending him annoying gifts. Updates will be on or near every Thursday.**

**I NEED IDEAS. I have plenty of ideas of my own, but if you have an idea you want to see here tell me so I can use it. Yes, you will get credit for it. If you share your ideas with me, I will be honored. Thank you.**

**The Thanksgiving chapter will be put up later today.**

**Every time you don't review, the cat in this chapter dies. You know you don't want that to happen, so review, review, review!**


	2. Thanksgiving Turkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, if I did, Loki would have I pet cat.**

* * *

Loki was walking down a street somewhere in the US, when he spotted a giant turkey walking toward him. He stared at him. The giant turkey blushed.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I was forced into this," the turkey-man defended.

"Of course," Loki drawled.

"I lost a bet, okay? Now I've been stuffed inside a giant turkey costume in Thanksgiving Day," the turkey-man explained.

"Oh right, thanksgiving's today, isn't it?" Loki replied, "I totally forgot about it!"

"How can you forgot Thanksgiving, man? It's a national holiday!" the turkey-man exclaimed.

Loki just shrugged, "I'm not from around here."

"Oh," the turkey-man said. "That explains it."

"Thanksgiving means it's Thursday isn't it?" Loki mused. "I have to send my brother a gift."

"That's really nice of you, I wish my brother was that nice. Well, anyway, see ya around," the turkey man said.

"Bye," Loki waved, inwardly smirking at the ideas that were forming in his head.

The turkey-man waved back and walked away. He couldn't help but think that if he had a brother that nice, his life would be so much easier. Little did he know of Loki's real intentions…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Thanksgiving, the day of turkeys and thanks. Tony wasn't quite sure how they got related to each other, but hey, it gave everyone a holiday, so he certainly wasn't complaining. He just didn't get why he had to be the one explaining it to Thor. Really, why couldn't Steve be the one? Steve knew everything about Thanksgiving and would probably have a field day explaining the concepts to Thor.

"So, Thor, Thanksgiving is basically a holiday where you eat a lot of yummy foods and stuff and be thankful," Tony said awkwardly.

"Okay," Thor agreed, and looked at him expectantly.

"Damn it Tony, you're doing a horrible job of explaining, let me," Steve interrupted impatiently.

"Why'd ya make me do it in the first place…" Tony muttered.

Ignoring Tony entirely, Steve explained, "A long time ago-"

"Like thousands of years ago?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Um, not that long," Steve said.

"Oh," Thor said with a puzzled expression, "Then how is that a long time ago?"

"We think of time differently down here on earth," Tony commented. "Mortal, remember?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that!" Thor exclaimed.

Steve huffed. "As I was saying, a long time ago, some people came to North America. The journey was long and hard, and they faced a problem regarding food-"

"Why would they come if they faced so many problems?" Thor wondered.

"To them, it was worth it," Steve explained. "So when they had all these problems, some of the natives decided to help them grow their crops."

"Why?" Thor questioned.

"Because they wanted to," Tony suggested. Steve gave him a look.

"Perhaps you'd like to continue the story?" Steve asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Tony replied quickly.

"Well, as I was saying," Steve continued. "Since the natives helped them, they managed to live and had a good harvest. To express their thanks, they held a feast that lasted three days. From that, we have the holiday Thanksgiving."

"Ah, I see, it is a harvest festival," Thor compared, "We have many harvest festivals on Asgard."

"I suppose you could say that," Steve quickly agreed, secretly relived that that put an end to an issue. Whew. Curious Thor was difficult to deal with.

At that moment, something went POP! Immediately, Tony whipped his head around to glare at the offending item: another gift box. "Loki," Tony muttered darkly.

"What is that?!" Steve asked sharply.

"Another 'gift' from our favorite psychopath," Tony answered.

"Huh?" Steve was confused, very confused.

"Oh right, you weren't here last Thursday," Tony recalled.

"Man of Iron, it is 'Thorsday'," Thor corrected, picking up the gift eagerly.

"Wait, Thor, don't. Remember what happened last time-" Tony was interrupted by green smoke. He coughed. When the smoke cleared, all Steve and Tony could do was gawk. There, right before their very eyes, Thor had been stuffed in a giant turkey outfit!

"Thor?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Thor replied, baffled at what just happened. He raised his winged arms hesitantly.

"You- you're a chicken," Steve supplied. Tony snickered, and then laughed out loud.

"He, he's a turkey!" Tony managed to get out before giggling.

"So?" Thor said blankly.

"It's Thanksgiving," Tony explained, "Loki turned Thor into a giant turkey on Thanksgiving. Turkey's for dinner on Thanksgiving."

"I fail to see why that is so funny, Stark," Steve shot back irritably.

"It just is, Mr. Rogers," a voice drawled.

"Brother!" Thor boomed.

Again, Tony whipped his head around to see the source of the noise. "Loki!" He yelled dramatically, then paused. "Jarvis, how did he manage to sneak in undetected?"

"I apologize, sir. I did not detect him until now," Jarvis answered.

"That is a big hole is my security which needs to be fixed immediately," Tony declared. "I'm going down to my lab to fix it."

"Wait, Tony, You can't just leave!" Steve exclaimed, aghast.

"Meh, it's just a family squabble-"

"Thor is NOT my brother."

"-they'll get over it. Just try not to damage my tower okay? Fixing things cost money, ya know," Tony remarked, then left. Steve just gaped at him, then turned to Loki. Whatever he was going to do, however, we will never know, for at that moment, he collapsed.

"Loki, what did you do to Friend Steve?" Thor demanded and tried to look intimidating, but failing, because really, who looks intimidating dressed up a turkey? In fact, Thor looked rather funny.

"Relax, you dunderhead. It was just a sleeping spell," Loki said casually.

"Oh. Why did you dress me up as a chicken brother?"

"Because I felt like it," Loki snapped, "Does there has to be a reason?"

Thor looked on expectantly.

Loki sighed and said, "Because it amuses me so. And besides, Fenrir is in need of a new chew toy."

"What?" Thor asked nervously, praying that he hadn't heard correctly.

Loki smirked and repeated slowly, "Fenrir is in need of a new chew toy. You'll be delighted to assist, will you not?"

Thor squeaked. "Well, um…"

"Woof!"

Thor froze and turned his head slowly. There not a meter away from him, sat the biggest, most adorable wolf you'd ever see. It wagged its tail happily.

Loki's smile was tinged with insanity. "Run, Thor, Run," he whispered.

Thor gave a girlish scream and ran. Of course, that was easier said than done, considering he was in a giant turkey outfit.

"Woof!" the wolf turned to Loki, looking for permission. Loki watched Thor run for a few seconds, then nodded. He watched as his son ran after Thor, determined to turn him into a chew toy.

"Now," Loki said with an evil smirk, "Where did I put my camera…"

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to give a big thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all. Really, leave a review and I'll love you forever.**

**On the other hand, I'm really pleased with myself for managing to include Fenrir in this chapter. In my head, he's a cute and cuddly puppy.**

**Update will be next Thorsday. Ideas will be appreciated. **

**Every time you don't review, Loki loses his camera. You know it's wrong, so review, review, review!**


	3. Flooding with an evil jack-in-the-box

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but if I did, I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

It was in the first week of December, and like anyone else in the city, the Avengers were having fun in the city with snow. Of course, snowball fights with the Avengers was somewhat different from snowball fights with normal people. Really, how could you expect it to be normal with two geniuses, a Norse deity, a soldier and two super-assassins? In the snowball fight, there were three unofficial teams: Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Tony, plus Steve and Thor. Unfortunately, someone as having difficulties understanding how to play.

"I AM THE MIGHTY THUNDERER! THOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Thor boomed as he threw snow at Tony.

"AHH!" Tony yelled as he literally got buried underneath all the snow.

"Ops?" Thor said.

Steve face-palmed. "Thor, you're not supposed to dump snow on people, you're supposed to throw these snowballs at them."

"That's what I did," Thor replied, a bit baffled.

Steve sighed, why couldn't Thor see the difference? "How about I make the snowballs, and you throw them?" he suggested.

"Okay," Thor agreed immediately.

Splat, Splat, Splat, Splat! While Thor and Steve had been talking and Tony and Bruce had been trying to sneak up on them, Clint and Natasha had decided to bomb them. Clint waved and gave a cheeky grin from where he was perched. Natasha just flashed a cold smile at them before hurling a couple of snowballs at them. Thor managed to dodge, but the rest of them got hit.

"Omph," Tony said. "Why am I the one that gets hit all the time? Really guys, it isn't healthy for my arc reactor."

"You could always quit," Bruce pointed out reasonably while they took cover behind some trees.

"Are you kidding?! No way, this is way too fun for me to quit!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE THUNDERER!" Thor roared.

"We really need to stop Thor from speaking in third person all the time," Bruce noted.

"Jarvis, initiate sequence 10203040," Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis answered. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, all hell broke loose as four cannons appeared out of nowhere and started blasting people with giant snowballs. Tony sighed in contentment as he heard the rest of Avengers screaming and running around like a bunch of headless chickens.

"Tony," Bruce admonished, but Tony could see his lips were twitching.

"Yes?" Tony asked innocently.

"Never mind," Bruce said.

"That's what I-" Bruce never got to hear Tony's reply, because at that moment something went POP! All movement froze, and they all stared at the gift hovering midair. Tony and Bruce cautiously came closer. Unfortunately, at that moment, the others had decided to get there revenge and bombarded them with snowballs.

"Ow," Bruce complained. "Can we just call it a truce?"

"Jarvis, why'd you stop?" Tony questioned.

"I believe Mr. Laufeyson is messing with my sensors, sir," Jarvis answered.

"Darn, I thought we fixed that problem," Tony muttered crossly. Cautiously, he picked up a golf stick—Where did that come from?—and poked the floating gift, which decided to float closer to the thunderer. Thor took a step back and glared at the gift. Apparently, he was still sore about the turkey incident.

"Achhoo!" Clint sneezed, breaking the silence. "Sorry."

"Just open it already!" Natasha ordered. "I have to report back to HQ in an hour ya'know."

Scowling, Thor carefully tugged at the ribbons and took the lid off. BO-ING!

Tony heard the box go "MWAHAHAHAHA!" at the same time he heard Thor go, "AHHH!" and drop the box.

"A jack-in-the-box?" Steve said incredulously. "Loki sent you a jack-in-the-box with evil laughter?"

Thor laughed nervously and picked up the box. "I suppose it isn't so bad; I just got a little nervous. I suspect my brother is losing his edge. After all, this can hardly get worse."

Tony gasped in horror, "You said the words!"

Thor only managed to say a confused, "Huh?" before suddenly, he was bombarded with two streams of water. "AAHHH! COOLLDD!" Thor screamed and for the second time that day, dropped the box.

"MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA!" the jack-in-the-box cackled evilly as water continued to spray out of its hands. And then, To Tony's horror, it got bigger and bigger till it was the size of a house. Tony froze as it's evil gaze landed on him.

"Uh-oh," Tony said with dread.

"MWAHAHAHA!" the jack-in-the-box screeched. "MWAHAHAHA!"

"You just had to say the words, didn't you Thor?" Tony griped before the he was the target of one of the sprays. Meanwhile the jack-in-the-box continued to cackle evilly.

Clint exchanged a look with Natasha before saying, "Let's run." Natasha didn't need further encouragement before sprinting off. Unfortunately, water sprays caught them too.

"This was not in the job description!" Steve yelled somewhat hysterically as he too got hit with water.

"MWAHAHAHA!" the jack-in-the-box said. It started to spin faster and faster so that everyone kept on getting sprayed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Tony and Clint were deaf for about a minute or so as they watched the jack-in-the-box get hit by four bullets. Apparently, Natasha had enough and decided to murder it. Tony gazed around uncertainly and gingerly approached the jack-in-the-box, which had collapsed and was becoming smaller and smaller by the second. He poked it with his foot and it collapsed into snow.

"I think it's safe," Tony announced.

"ACHOO!" Thor sneezed.

"Bless you," Steve spoke automatically before sneezing himself. "Achoo!"

Tony opened his mouth to make what probably would've been a snarky comment but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he sneezed. "AcHOo!"

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Tony looked around saw that they were all shivering and came to a conclusion, "Loki's made us all sick. From now on, if we get sick from drowning by jack-in-the-box, it shall be called the Loki-sickness—ACHoo!"

"Bless you," Bruce said.

"Ugh,I hate being—Achoo!— sick," Tony grumbled, then brightened, "Who wants hot chocolate?"

There was a mad scramble to see who could enter the building first. Little did they know, Loki had already stolen all of their precious hot chocolate. In fact at this very moment, he was watching them with a smirk as he sipped the hot chocolate which he had stolen- er, sorry, liberated.

* * *

**Credits: madscientistavenger gave me the flood and jack in the box idea.**

**Not much of Loki in this chapter, but I'll be sure to include more of him in the next chapter.**

**tolazytologin: I did not know that, I had assumed that Saturday was for the roman god Saturn. Let's just pretend that nobody knows that for the sake of the story, kay? Anyway, thanks for the info!**

**Every time you don't review, Loki doesn't get his hot chocolate. Please, think of Loki and REVIEW!**


	4. Nessie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Tony was mad, really mad. Why? Because some idiot called Dewy or something was claiming that the Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster, wasn't real. He claimed that he had evidence to prove it, and was gonna hold a meeting by the lake to lecture about it. Tony, hearing this, was shocked. How could anyone think that Nessie wasn't real? "Jarvis," he had said as soon as he heard the news, "Get us a plane to Scotland."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis had replied. Tony smirked in satisfaction, if anyone was trying to disprove Nessie, he was gonna be there to get it through their thick head that Nessie was real.

Thor was bored. Really bored. He had considered going back down to Midgard, since his brother was still hiding there, but he had decided to wait out this Thorsday on Asgard. After all, perhaps Loki would not be able to send him any gifts across worlds. One could hope, right? Thor sighed. Who was he kidding? Loki would even risk the Allfather's wrath to ruin his day?

"Thor, my dashingly handsome friend! Why are you so gloomy, today?" Fandral asked him from where he popped up.

"It's Loki, Friend Fandral," Thor answered gloomily. "He is set on ruining my favorite day."

"What?!" Fandral exclaimed. "That's a grave crime!"

"I know, my friend, I know. But it's Loki, what can you do?" Thor shrugged helplessly.

"I know what we should do!" Fandral said, "Let us embark on a magnificent adventure!"

Thor brightened immediately, "That is a brilliant plan!"

"I know, right? Come, let us gather our friends," Fandral replied.

"All right," Thor agreed. "Let us gather them and go off to an adventure!"

Saying so, the two off them strode away to search for their friends.

Somewhere far, far away on Earth, Loki was walking down a street eating chocolate when he saw some children in a park playing. Curious, he stopped to watch them. There were six of them around a sandbox building what looked like a castle. Loki couldn't help but smile, recalling a memory.

_Loki was sitting under a tree, reading a book to his lovely, adorable children. Fenrir was sprawled across his feet, while Jormungandr was coiled around his neck. His daughter, Hela, sat to his left leaning on his shoulder and his eldest Sleipnir sat to his right with his head on his lap. The youngest of the lot, the twins Narvi and Vali, sat between him and Fenrir, their eyes wide and entranced by the story. _

"_And they lived happily ever after," Loki concluded the tale, shutting the book softly._

"_Daddy, I want to live in a castle of my own," Jormungandr confided with wide eyes._

"_You know what, I've got a brilliant idea!" Fenrir exclaimed, jumping up. "Let's make a castle of our own!"_

"_And how, exactly, are you going to do that?" Hela asked condescendingly. "Considering how clumsy you two are, you're more likely to create an earthquake."_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_NO I WON'T!"_

"_YES YOU WILL!"_

"_NO I WON'T!"_

"_YES YOU-"_

"_Wait, if you-"_

"_-get your own castle-"_

"_-we want one-"_

"_-too!" the twins interjected. They all glared at each other, before they turned face their father together and cried, "Daddy!"_

_Loki, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, smiled. "Now, now. No need to fight among yourselves."_

"_But I want a castle," Jormungandr pleaded, looking at Loki with wide green eyes. "Please, Daddy, please?"_

_Loki softened, "All right, all right, I'll make a castle for each of you, okay?"_

_Their wide, beaming smiles told him everything._

Loki shook his head fondly and smiled. Building the castles had been quite fun and had caused more than one argument between his children. His smile faded as he realized that he hadn't visited his children in a while. This, he decided, would have to be fixed immediately.

Thor, the warriors three, and Sif were wandering through the forest, searching for the great whangdoodle, when something went POP! Thor froze, he knew that sound.

"Hey, Thor, there's a gift on your head," Fandral noted and plucked it off. "I'm opening it!"

"No, don't!" Thor protested and tried to stop him but alas, he was too late, Fandral had already opened it.

"Huh?" was the only thing that Fandral managed to say before a black inky darkness shot out and dragged him in.

"Friend Frandal!" Thor yelled, distressed. In response, an inky darkness shot out and tried to grab him too. Thor barely dodged.

"Thor!" his friends cried out in alarm. That was a mistake, and the inky darkness reached for them too.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed as they were dragged in.

They were spit out in front of a very large pool. "Where are we?" Volstagg wondered.

"I know not my friends, but this is all Loki's doing," Thor answered grimly.

"What should we do?" Sif asked anxiously.

Thor was about to answer but then Hogun said, "Look!"

Thor followed Hogun's gaze to the pool. A dark shape was underneath and nearing the surface. Were those green eyes he saw? Out of corner of his eye, he was Sif readying her weapon. "Stop," Thor said sharply. Sif looked uncertain, but sheathed her weapon. Meanwhile, a long neck had broken the surface. Green eyes stared at Thor and he could see flippers beneath. Blinking in confusion, Thor said, "Nephew?"

Green eyes blinked back at him, and before his eyes, the creature turned into a young boy. "UNCLE THOR!" Jormungandr shouted in joy and hugged him.

"Hello Jormungandr," Thor greeted, hugging him back. "Is your father around?"

"No," the boy responded, releasing Thor from the hug, "So, did you bring me anything? It's my birthday, after all."

"Err…," Thor's mind raced as he thought about what to do. He certainly couldn't say no, not when those eyes looked at him in that adorable, expectant way. Suddenly, he felt a weight in his pocket, a weight that wasn't there before. Hesitantly he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a square-shaped thing, he believed the man of iron called it a 'see dee' and it had a picture of some people playing what looked to be musical instruments.

Jormungandr squealed, "It's their latest album! Sweet! Thanks uncle."

"You're welcome," Thor said awkwardly glancing around. Now he was sure that Loki was around somewhere.

"I'm so happy that you remembered my birthday, Hela said that you wouldn't, but you did and I'm so glad, and Papa left me a giant cake so that we could celebrate, and I'm gonna cut the cake now and you're gonna stay a while and celebrate with me right? And you brought your friends too, so we can all celebrate, and I'm so happy!" Jormungandr babbled excitedly.

"And your father and you siblings isn't going to attend this party?" Thor asked, suddenly remembering why he tended to avoid his niece and nephews, they tended to be quite excitable.

"Oh, we already celebrated," Jormungandr answered dismissively.

"Okay, then," Thor replied.

"So come on then, I've got some great games we can play," Jormungandr said happily.

Several hours later, they were all tired from all the games. Well, everyone except Jormungandr, he was still bouncing of the walls. "Jormungandr, I think it's time we returned," Thor told him.

"Aww," Jormungandr pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll visit," Thor assured, _in a thousand years or so. Why, oh why, do children have to be so excitable?_

"Promise?" Jormungandr asked.

"Promise," Thor swore.

Jormungandr brightened immediately. "Yay! So here's what we'll do. When I change, you'll get on my back and I'll bring you up to the surface…"

Tony shifted impatiently from foot to foot. He wanted the idiot to finish talking already. "And that is why the Loch Ness Monster isn't-"

Tony never got to hear the rest because at that moment, everyone gave a gasp. Something was rising out of the water. Some people screamed and ran off. "Nessie!" Tony declared gleefully and shot to the front. Indeed, Nessie was rising from the water. Although, were those people on his back? Wait a moment, were those Thor and his Asgardian friends?

Nessie came close to land, and Thor and his friends jumped off. Tony thought he heard Thor say, "Thanks Jormungandr." Nessie cooed in response before ducking under the water.

"Thor!" Tony said crossly and glowered at him.

"Um yes?" Thor asked uncertainly, unsure of why his friend was glowering at him like that. He shivered, it sure was cold.

"You never told me knew Nessie," Tony accused.

"Nessie?" Thor was bewildered, who was Nessie?

Tony scowled at him. "I'm not talking to you anymore," he informed Thor and stomped off.

"Friend Tony, wait!" Tony pleaded.

Tony paused as he passed the Dewy idiot and told him, "And that is why Nessie is real, you dolt."

* * *

**The idea for Jormungandr as Nessie comes from Kika - Chan.5**

******Reviews are love, people. They encourage me to write more.**

**Loki: I'd appreciate it if you mortals would review, as it increases the chance of me pranking Thor. Please, review for me?**

**Edit:Sorry for putting up the unedited version!**


	5. Let's Play Dress Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"Hey, Thor," Tony said.

"Yes, friend Tony?" Thor replied.

"You'll never guess what day it is!" Tony answered gleefully with a smirk. Finally, he would get his revenge on Thor for destroying the coffee machine. Well, Loki would be the one actually pranking, but still….

Thor immediately paled and said with a sort of resigned look, "It's Thursday isn't it?"

"Yup!" Tony agreed cheerfully. "Anyways, since you're practically a danger zone today, I'm gonna stay far, far away from you. And Jarvis, record everything."

Thor gave him a betrayed look, "Friend Tony, you won't really leave me, will you?"

"Of course I will," Tony replied, "See? I'm doing right now," he said as he walked out.

As soon as Tony was gone, something went POP! Thor gulped and slowly turned around. To his surprise, instead of a gift, it was his niece. "Hela?" Thor said in confusion. "What are you doing in Midgard?"

Hela glared, "You're not even gonna give me a hug?"

"Of course I am," Thor said quickly giving her a hug. "I was just surprised that you're here."

"I got bored," Hela explained, "So I decided to visit you."

"Oh, um okay," Thor replied awkwardly.

"Anyways, let's play dress up!" Hela said happily.

Thor froze and responded carefully, "Err, Hela, I think I'm a bit too old for dress up."

"You're never too old for dress up!" Hela shot back.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm too old," Thor said with certainty.

"No, you're not," Hela retorted, "Why you're playing dress up now!"

"Excuse me!" Thor said indignantly. He looked down to check to make sure he was still wearing his Asgardian warrior clothes. "I am not playing dress up."

"Of course you are," Hela insisted, "You are currently wearing Asgardian warrior clothes and the last time I checked, you weren't one."

Thor could only gape, "What on earth are you talking about?! I am an Asgardian warrior! I've been one for centuries!"

"Seriously?" Hela asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Thor exclaimed, rather annoyed.

"But you weren't one last time I checked," Hela protested.

"And when was the last time you checked?" Thor questioned.

"Um, nine or something centuries ago? I think. It might've been longer," Hela answered, "I don't really keep up with the news, sorry."

Thor gazed at her with dismay, "Niece, I've been I warrior for centuries."

"Oh, okay. Congrats, then," Hela congratulated rather her uncle belatedly.

"Thank you," Thor said.

"You're welcome," Hela replied. "Can we get to the main point now?"

"What point?" Thor asked blankly.

Hela sighed then reminded him, "We're playing dress up, remember?"

Thor scowled, "I am not playing dress up! It is most unmanly game, and besides I'm too old."

"Come on, uncle, please?" Hela pleaded.

"No, absolutely no," Thor said firmly.

Hela eyes narrowed and she pouted, "But I'm gonna be so sad if you don't…"

"My answer is still no," Thor was resolute.

Hela frowned. "Are you gonna make me cry?"

"You're not gonna cry just because I refused to play!" Thor exclaimed.

"If you make me cry, Daddy's gonna be mad," Hela warned.

Thor hesitated but said, "So?"

Almost immediately, Hela broke down and started bawling her eyes out, "I -*sob*- can't believe -*sob*- that you're -*sob*- so mean!" She wailed.

Instantly, Thor felt guilty and panicked. Loki would be seriously mad if he found out that Thor had made his daughter cry. How knew what sort of torture Loki would come up with to get revenge. "Wait, Hela don't cry. Please stop. I'll do anything," Thor tried to comfort her desperately.

"Really?" Hela sniffled.

"Yes," Thor said.

"You'll play dress up with me?" Hela asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes, I'll play dress up with you," Thor confirmed eagerly. Anything to stop the crying.

"Okay, then!" Hela said cheerfully, all traces of tears gone. "Let's play dress up, Uncle Thor!" she smiled evilly at Thor. Thor gulped. Why, oh why did he get a really bad feeling about this? What had he gotten himself into?

Someplace far away, Tony was laughing his butt off at this. "Jarvis, Take some pictures of Thor. It's gonna be my wallpaper."

"Of course sir," Jarvis replied. "Might I suggest posting them on Facebook and twitter as well?"

"Great idea. Go ahead," Tony said with a smirk as he turned to look at the picture of Thor in princess outfit with badly done make-up. Oh yes, Thor was definitely gonna regret breaking the coffee machine.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: So the main question is, do you all want this to end within a few chapter, or do want it to be longer? I've noticed that while the first two chapters had a great response, the third and fourth chapter doesn't. Seriously, the fourth chapter currently has only one reviews. Can you please tell me why no one's reviewing**? _I didn't accidentally insult any of you in my replies did I?!_**Is that why no one's reviewing? If I did, I'm really sorry! Or is it because you don't like the story anymore and are bored of it? **_I will not make this story long if not many people are reading/enjoying it._** I will finish it, but it won't be as long as I originally planned it. The way it is now, it's gonna be short. So please tell me why or what I'm doing wrong. Based on the reviews, I'll decide whether the story will be long or short.**


	6. Christmas Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

It was in a rather snowy morning that Tony was rudely awakened in the middle of the night by an over excited thunder god.

"FRIEND TONY! FRIEND TONY! FRIEND TONY! YOU MUST WAKE UP!" Thor yelled right next to Tony's ear.

"AHHH!" Tony shouted and threw the blankets at Thor. "What is WRONG with you?! What kind of a person wakes someone up in the middle of the night by YELLING RIGHT NEXT TO THEIR EAR?!"

Thor looked at him with wide eyes, "But-"

Tony wagged a finger at him, "No buts! Honestly, my poor, poor eardrums!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I was so loud. Please forgive me?" Thor pleaded with adorable puppy dog eyes.

Tony grimaced. How could he say no to those eyes? And besides, Thor had proved the existence of the Lock Ness Monster…. "Oh, alright."

Thor brightened immediately, "YAY!"

"Jarvis, I need some coffee," Tony ordered. "And Thor, why on earth did you wake me up in the dead of the night? I need my beauty sleep."

"Huh? Do you mean that if you don't sleep, you will not be beautiful?" Thor asked, shocked.

Tony gave Thor the Look. "You know what, nevermind…"

"What?" Thor asked.

"Forget it, Thor. Just tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night."

"But Friend Tony, It is not nighttime; it's morning."

"Huh?" Tony muttered, and then looked to the window. In fact, there was light faintly streaming through the curtains. "Well damn. BUT, that's not the point. JUST TELL ME WHY YOU WOKE ME UP ALREADY!"

"Friend Tony, I thought it was rude to shout?" Thor questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tony glared at him and stated with deadly calm, "Thor, if you don't tell me why you woke me up right now, I will take away your poptarts."

Thor blanched and cried out, "Not the poptarts! Anything but the poptarts! I'll tell you!"

Tony scowled, "So?"

"It's Christmas!" Thor announced. "I have been told it's a holiday similar to Yuletide when we exchange presents and stuff."

"Oh yeah, It's Christmas! I forgot all about it!" Tony exclaimed.

Thor gasped in dismay, "how can you forget Christmas?! It's such a wonderful holiday. Does that mean you forgot to get presents as well?"

"OF course not," Tony answered indignantly, then paused. "Right, Jarvis? You- I mean I, got them presents right?"

"Of course, sir. Here come's Dummy with the coffee, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Whew, dodged a bullet there," Tony muttered, absently taking the coffee from Dummy.

"Come on, Friend Tony, to the living room!" Thor began dragging Tony eagerly, nearly spilling the coffee.

Tony yelped, "Careful!"

"Quickly, Friend Tony, We must start exchanging presents!" Thro yapped excitedly.

" I will never understand why people feel the need to get up in the ungodly hours of the morning," Tony muttered crossly, but allowed Thor to drag him away. Upon entering the room, Tony couldn't help but smirk as he saw that the rest of the team minus Steve were also in their sleepwear clutching coffee.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one suffering," Tony remarked. "Although, why is Steve the only one awake?"

"Christmas is a fun and wonderful holiday, I really don't understand why you're not more excited," Steve explained.

"I love Christmas, don't get me wrong, it's just a little hard to appreciate it this early in the morning," Clint mumbled.

"Wow," Tony breathed as he took in the beautifully decorated giant tree in the middle of the room. Lights, ornaments, mini-avengers, and even candy hung from it. "Who decorated it?"

"Oh, that was my brother," Thor answered happily.

Instantly, everyone was awake. "WHAT?!"

"Hmm? Loki decided to call a truce because it is Christmas," Thor explained cheerily.

"Loki's here?" Clint asked in dismay. "Thor, you're ruining the Christmas spirit here."

"Sorry?" Thor asked with a puzzled frown.

"Wait, so basically, Loki not gonna do anything today because it's Christmas?" Steve interrupted.

"Yes, I just said that didn't I?" Thor replied.

Steve beamed at him, "Excellent! Even Loki understands the importance of Christmas. Guys, you should learn from Loki."

"If Loki's not gonna cause trouble, I guess it's all right," Tony concluded.

"YAY!" Loki, who had popped into existence behind Tony, exclaimed as he gave Tony a hug.

"AH! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALIENS AND DESTROYING PEOPLE'S EARDRUMS!" Tony screeched.

Loki looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry. Have a candy."

Tony took the candy and replied, "You're forgiven."

"Great! Now that that's over, let's exchange gifts!" Hela declared.

Tony blinked. Why were there people here who weren't here before? Damn magic. There was Fenrir and Jormangandr (although at a more manageable size), Hela, two young boys who looked suspiciously similar to Loki, and an eight legged horse.

"Who are they?" Natasha asked.

"They're my children, these is my eldest, Sleipnir-" he pointed to the horse "-my twins Narvi and Vali-" he gestured to the boys who gave a mischievous grin "-my sons Fenrir and Jormangandr whom some of you know already, and my only daughter Hela. They're here to celebrate Christmas with us," Loki introduced. After a pause, Loki continued, "Thor,I invited Odin and Frigga as well. They will visit for dinner."

"Okay," Thor said.

For a moment, no one spoke. Steve broke the awkward silence happily, "That's great, Loki! I'm so glad you understand the importance of Christmas time and family! Guys, you should learn from Loki."

"Yeah!" one of the twins chimed in.

"Learn-"

"-From-"

"-our-"

"-papa!-"

"-or mama-"

"-depending on-"

"-how you look at it."

Tony stared, then decided he didn't want to know. "You two fond of the Weasley twins?"

"Obviously!" They exclaimed in unison.

"They're so-"

"-Awesome!"

"They're our-"

"heros."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Can we please get on to the present opening part?" Hela asked impatiently.

"Sure," Tony agreed, heading over to the tree, which was overflowing with presents. Soon everyone was opening their presents. Tony had given the avengers a check to buy themselves presents, and Thor had given everyone various "trinkets" (a.k.a. gigantic swords and stuff), Steve had given the avengers hand knitted sweaters, Bruce had given the avengers tickets to a baseball, Clint had given the avengers candy because candy was awesome, and Natasha had given the avengers tiny concealable weapons. Loki's kids had apparently pooled their resources and apparently "retrieved" (a.k.a. stole) various ancient scrolls as a present to Loki, and Loki had apparently set-up a super-secret gaming house for them. Loki and his kids had given all of the avengers cookies and other delicious baked goods.

There was an awkward moment when they realized that the avengers minus Thor hadn't gotten anything for Loki's group. Tony quickly wrote out some more checks, while Clint grudging took out his secret candy stash and handed out more candy. Bruce liberated the dozens of boxes of ice-cream from Tony's freezer and gave them that. Steve retrieved the scarves he knitted for the avengers for as a new year's present and gave them that, while Natasha whipped out tickets to the amusement park. She refused to give an explanation for why she had them.

Afterwards, they had an epic snowball fight where Thor cheated with Mjolnir, Loki cheated with his clones, Tony cheated with his Iron Man suit, Clint and Natasha cheated by using their epic spy skills, Hela cheated with her undead zombies, Fenrir cheated becoming a gigantic wolf and chasing everyone, Jormangandr cheated by becoming a giant snake and encircling everyone, Sleipnir cheated by using his extremely fast legs,and the twins cheated by teaming up and throwing fireballs instead of snowballs. Steve and Bruce wisely decided to quit five minutes into the game like sensible people and made hot chocolate for the others. After the fight, Loki, Hela, and Natasha teamed up to make them an amazing lunch. All in all, it was a great Christmas. Well, until Odin came along anyways…

* * *

**I meant to put this up yesterday and put the second part up today, but I was out all day yesterday. So you'll have to wait a bit longer for the second part, which will either be up tonight or tomorrow. Also, I've never celebrated Christmas myself, so sorry if the chapter seems a bit awkward.**

**So, I seem to have given some of you the wrong idea last chapter. I AM NOT DELETEING/DISCONTINUEING THE STORY! EVER! I was just wondering why the number of reviews had dropped so drastically. It's a bit strange when the first chapter alone has over half a dozen reviews and the third and fourth have like three. I wanted to know what I did wrong which had made the reviews drop. I AM continuing and finishing this story. It's just that getting only one or two reviews for a chapter is a bit depressing, so I was wondering whether you would all prefer this to be a really long story (like 55 chapter long) or shorter (like about 10 chapters long). Reviews are a way for me to know whether or not my readers like the story. I love and cherish every single one of your reviews. So please review!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long authors note and thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews cheered me up.**

**Special thanks to lost-in-elysium whose message helped me get over my writer's block and who reviewed every single chapter.**


	7. Christmas Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue, kay?**

* * *

"So, er , hi?" Tony asked awkwardly. The two strangers who had appeared riding on a rainbow just moments before just stared at him. Tony cleared his throat and said, "Am I supposed to curtsy or something, because if you don't tell me to, I'm not going to. Usually, I wouldn't even bother even if you told me to, cause I'm just like that, but I figured that since you're Thor's parents and all, I aughta be nice and all. Plus, since you're all like super powered norse deities and stuff, you could like fry me or something. Not that it's ever stopped me before, but-" Tony stopped abruptly, noticing his teammate's glares. "Yeah, ya'know what, I'll just let you guys handle this one. Shutting up now."

"Mother, Father!" Thor exclaimed from where he had popped up.

Tony stared, puzzled. He was sure that Thor hadn't been there a moment before. He was going to blame this one on Loki.

"Thor, my son," Odin replied gruffly, continuing to give Tony the stink eye. Apparently, he hadn't made a good first impression. Oh well, at least he'd tried.

"Thor," Frigga greeted warmly, moving forward to give Thor a hug. "Your brother…?"

"Oh, he's downstairs playing what is I believe called 'video games' with his children," Thor answered cheerfully.

"Those ruffians are here?" Odin asked distastefully at same time Frigga questioned excitedly, "My grandchildren are here?" The two Asgardians glared at each other for a bit.

"Oh yes, they helped Loki and Natasha make dinner," Thor responded, either completely oblivious or willfully ignorant of the two opposing views.

"They made dinner?! They probably poisoned it!" Odin exclaimed.

"Odin!" Frigga protested, aghast. "They're your grandchildren!"

"Bastard grandchildren," Odin muttered darkly.

"We were helping too, but brother kicked us out after we nearly exploded the chicken," Thor said, continuing to be oblivious.

"Excuse me," Natasha spoke up pointedly. "I made dinner along with Loki. You wouldn't be implying that I had a hand in poisoning the food, now would you?" she asked sweetly.

Odin paled, "Of course not. But they're Loki's children, you know? They're quite devious."

"I'm trained to spot things like poisoning. You wouldn't be insulting my skills now would you?" she retorted.

"No, but-"

"Then that's settled!" Frigga interrupted. "I want to see my grandchildren and Loki."

"Yes, I'll take you to the dining room where we'll all be eating," Thor added quickly before Odin could say anything.

"I'll get Loki and the kids," Tony volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Bruce said.

"Me too," Steve added. That left Natasha and Clint to follow the Asgardians. Which they were going to do anyway since they were super spies and it was their job to subtly interrogate aliens.

After Tony, Bruce, and Steve finally managed to part Loki and his kids from the video games, they went to the dining room to eat the delicious dinner. Tony hoped that the dinner would pass by without incident, but it seemed that luck was not on his side. As soon as they entered the dining room, the kids pounced on Odin and chanted, "Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa! Give us presents, give us present, give us presents!"

"Damn it!" Odin cursed trying to shake of the kids. "LOKI!"

Loki asked innocently, "Yes?"

"Call of your kids! NOW!" Odin ordered.

"It's your fault for not giving them presents," Loki retorted petulantly.

"Loki…" Odin growled.

Loki scowled but huffed, "Fine. Kids don't bother that old man."

"Kay, papa," they chorused and backed away.

"And thank Grandma for the cookies," Loki reminded.

"Thanks Grandma," they said.

"Huh? She sent them cookies? When?" Tony asked in surprise. He didn't remember them getting cookies,

"She sent them directly to their residences," Loki explained.

"Ok, that makes sense," Tony said.

"Okay, let's all get seated and eat," Steve interjected before anything else could happen. There was a few minutes of shuffling as everyone got seated and started eating.

"Mmm, the mashed potatoes really good, guys."

Odin twitched.

"I love the chicken, it's great!"

Odin twitched again.

"I don't usually like veggies, but this is awesome. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Odin continued to twitch every time some complimented the food. Then he exploded. "DAMN IT LOKI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET GOOD IN SOMETHING LIKE COOKING HUH?! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE GOOD IN SOMETHING WARRIOR LIKE, LIKE THOR?! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE THOR?!"

"Odin!" Frigga gasped, scandalized.

A hurt expression fleetingly crossed Loki's face. He then said quietly, "If you're upset that I forgot to send you a present, you should have just said so."

He snapped his fingers and something went POP! In front of Odin floated an all too familiar green gift box. Everyone who recognized it waited with bated breath. Thor, who was sitting next to Odin, gulped. This could not end well. Odin, unaware of the dangers it possessed, opened it carelessly and green smoke filled the room. Several people coughed.

"Darn, I can't see anything!" Tony exclaimed. And when the smoke cleared, what he saw made him unsure whether to laugh or gasp. So he did both.

"What?" Thor and Odin asked, confused as to why everyone was laughing at them.

"Mirror," Tony gasped out between giggles, pointing to the handy-dandy full length mirror. Thor and Odin turned to look at the mirror and gasped in dismay. Both of their armor and taken on a darker color, giving it a vaguely menacing appearance. Spikes protruded from every available surface, even Mjolnir. And, their skins were blue. All of this worked together to make them look every menacing and evil indeed. However, their comical expressions totally ruined the picture, so Tony continued laughing.

"LOKI!" they both yelled.

"It's always about Thor, isn't it?!" Loki shouted, crying.

"Loki-"

"Well, I've had enough! I could never be good enough for you, so I'm leaving! I don't care anymore! Just you wait, you'll be sorry…" he sobbed.

Hela glared at Odin, "You made my Dad sad. I'm going to make sure your death is as painful and uncomfortable as possible!" Fenrir growled and Jormungandr hissed in agreement. The twins nodded.

"Wait-"

"Come on, Dad, we're leaving!" Hela said. Saying so, the Loki family left with a series off pops.

For moment there was silence. Then Odin said, "Damn, I can't get this off!"

Frigga promptly slapped him.

* * *

**CREDITS: The idea for Thor in an evil outfit goes to Charmed Auranae!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I was out all day and didn't get a chance to post before this. Again sorry. Please don't kill me. **

**Also, I've been busy lately with schoolwork (yes, our teachers are mean enough to give homework over the holiday) so I haven't got a chance to reply to most of the reviews. But I will reply soon, so please don't kill me!**


	8. Revenge on Odin and Stuff

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? It makes me sad and depressed every time I think about it. **

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, and Loki was still upset over what Odin had said, or, more accurately, yelled. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't Odin ever care about him? Why? Why did Odin have to be so mean to him? Loki wondered as he walked on Yddgrasil's branches. Well, he had to get a little more revenge on Odin for that. Loki smirked, Odin would regret ever yelling at Loki.

Like a ghost, Loki sneaked to Asgard and into the castle. He crept through the halls towards his goal: Odin's bedroom. Silently, he slipped inside and performed his prank. He noted that Odin had managed to take off the blue color. He frowned, then re-applied the charm to make Odin's skin blue. He grinned at a prank well-preformed. He paused, then wondered if he should prank Thor's friends as well. After all, they had been really mean to him. Yes, he decided, he should. Once again Loki crept through the halls of Asgard unnoticed to perform his prank. Loki smiled with uncontrollable glee, the warriors three and Sif would not have a good morning.

Later, After all that was done, he went to the library. He inhaled the smell of parchment and old books and sighed. How he'd missed this! He decided to liberate some books from here. After all, the books must be so lonely cooped up here all alone. And besides, no one would notice if a couple of books went missing, right?

"Loki?" A voice whispered, startling him.

"Mother?" He whispered back, just as softly. Frigga smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come here, so I decided to wait here," Frigga explained. "From when you were a child, whenever you were upset you used to come here."

"You're right as always, mother," he murmured back.

Frigga's face softened. "Oh Loki, I am so glad you returned," she said, giving him a big hug, which returned.

"I've missed you mother," Loki confessed.

"You silly boy, you should come visit me more often," Frigga chided.

"I will," Loki promised.

"I'm really sorry about what happened during the dinner, darling. I told Odin to keep his temper in check, but just doesn't listen. Would you like me to slap him again?" Frigga asked.

"You slapped him already? You're the best mother ever!" Loki replied with a grin. "And feel free to slap him again."

"Alright then," Frigga said.

"Although, I might have pranked him again," Loki admitted sheepishly. "But he deserved it!"

"That I don't mind," Frigga replied with a smile. "Considering that he deserves it, I suppose I can overlook you causing trouble."

Loki beamed, "Thanks Mom, you're the best!"

"Anything for you, dear," Frigga said warmly.

"I should get going," Loki said.

"Alright," Frigga replied reluctantly, "But you will visit more often won't you?"

"Of course," Loki assured.

"Good," Frigga said.

"Goodbye, then," Loki told as he left the library.

"Goodbye," Frigga repeated, sad to see him go.

Loki left Asgard far more content and happier than he arrived. He supposed he could change Thor's skin and things back to normal. Of course, considering that he had just pranked Thor's Asgardian friends, perhaps he should prank Thor and his Midgardian friends as well…

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!- -HAPPY NEW YEAR!- -HAPPY NEW YEAR!- -HAPPY NEW YEAR!-

"AHHHH!"

The scream that broke through Asgard disturbed the usually peaceful morning. Guards quickly rushed into the king's bedroom, only to stop dead in surprise. They were quickly followed by the queen, who, upon seeing it, became enraged. The queen moved forward.

*SLAP*

The noise echo across the room, and the bewildered guards could only stare on.

"What was that for?" Odin asked indignantly.

"You," Frigga said with deadly calm. "Have not only stolen my hair ribbons to braid your hair into tiny pigtails and decorate your eye patch with pink glitter, but have also stolen some poor women's dress to dress up as a maid. What kind of a man are you?!"

Odin gaped, "It wasn't me! Loki did-"

*SLAP*

The guards could only stare on in bewilderment.

"Oh, get over it already! Do you honestly think that Loki managed to sneak into Asgard and into your bedroom without alerting anyone at all? Darling, I love you, but you really need stop blaming everything on Loki. Everything on Asgard, especially you, are guarded most securely. How likely do think it is that Loki managed to sneak past all that?" Frigga hissed at him.

"But it wasn't-" Odin never got finish what he was going to say.

*SLAP*

"It seems that I married a man whose both an idiot and a liar," Frigga said coldly, then stormed out of the room, upon which she heard four more screams. Those screams were from the Warriors Three and Sif, who had woken up to find that their hair had been turned pink. "Oh dear," she murmured to herself, "Loki must have pranked other as well."

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!-HAPPY NEW YEAR!-HAPPY NEW YEAR!-

Bruce was about to wash his face when he noticed something very odd. He b-HAPPY NEW YEAR!-linked he muttered, "I must be still sleeping." He then proceeded to wash up even more thoroughly. He studied his reflection again and noted that it was still there. "Damn, Loki must've done this," Bruce said and went off to search for the others. He was met halfway by a smirking Tony, a passive Natasha, a cheerful Steve, and a scowling Clint. He noted that the others were facing the same problem as him. "Loki?" he asked.

"Loki," Tony agreed, smirking.

"Let's see what happened to Thor," Bruce decided.

"Sure, let's go," Tony agreed.

They cautiously entered Thor's room, where he was still snoring. They winced when they saw his state. Bruce moved forward to shake him awake. "Get up, Thor."

"My friends?" Thor asked sleepily, getting up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you…?" he trailed off when he noticed their hair. Bruce's hair was lengthened and a very hulk-like color, Tony's was red and gold stripes, Steve's was in pattern that mimicked the American flag, Natasha's seemed to be doing a very good job of copying a fire, and Clint's hair was also lengthened and shaped like wings.

"Not a word," Clint threatened.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Loki," Tony confirmed.

"I am so glad Loki understands the importance of patriotism," Steve gushed.

"I like my mine too," Tony added as he handed Thor a mirror. "But I don't think Thor will like his."

Upon gazing at the mirror, Thor gasped. "Loki…" he said with dismay, "Why must you be so cruel?" he lamented. He looked on at the reflection, which showed him a very glittery hot pink afro.

"Who know?" Tony said cheerfully.

"At least you're not blue anymore," Natasha consoled, but it didn't seem to cheer Thor up.

"And then there's New Year's to look forward to," Clint added.

"Unless Loki pranks us then too," Tony remarked.

"Damn it," Clint swore.

* * *

**I wish I had managed to get this out yesterday, but I was too busy. So HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Originally, this chapter was not supposed happen, but then a lot of people were like "kill Odin!" and someone wanted to see Frigga comforting Loki, so here you go. And then I was like, if I'm pranking Odin, I might as well prank everyone else too. So… yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. So this isn't the New Year's chapter**, **you'll get that on the fourth or fifTh.**

**_PLEASE READ_: So when I was looking over the whole story and refreshing my memory as to what happened, I realized something. I FORGOT TO CREDIT SOMEONE! I'm really, really, sorry! If I ever do that to one of you, please tell me IMMEDIATELY so that I can correct it. I will never do that on purpose, but I do tend to be somewhat forgetful. Anyway, I went back and fixed it so it includes the credit now, but I still listed it below. Again, I'm really, really, sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me.**

**Credits: the idea for the flooding and the jack-in-the-box comes from madscientistavenger.**


	9. Paint Attack! and a puppy

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, all of Loki's children would definitely be included. Unfortunately, I don't, so they aren't there :(**

It was New Year's Eve, and though Loki had not made an appearance yet, Tony was sure he would. Of course, the same could not be said for Thor, who made for quite a funny site pacing around nervously with his pink afro. Of course whether or not Thor was worried that Loki would prank them again or that Loki was still depressed over the Christmas incident was hard to tell. One moment he'd be fretting over what sort mischievous plans Loki had for today, and the next, he'd be worried over whether Loki was so depressed that he'd commit suicide again. Tony wasn't sure why Thor was so worried, considering that Loki had pranked them last Thursday. As far as Tony was concerned, that meant that Loki was back on his feet and ready to prank them again and again till they were paranoid old men.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Thor," Steve tried to soothe, but Thor wasn't hearing any of it.

"But my brother is so delicate and sensitive. What if he's drowning himself in caramel now? Or what if he's hanging himself from a tree now?" Thor fretted anxiously.

"I'm sure Loki's far too sensible for that," Steve comforted.

"But what if-"

Tony cut Thor off, "Thor, my buddy, either Loki will prank us, or Loki will prank us. There's no use worrying about it. Now, we've only got a minute till New Year. Hush. And Jarvis, make sure to set the fireworks off at exactly midnight, kay?"

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Good," Tony said. There was a tense moment where all eyes were on the clock.

"Ten," Jarvis's voice drifted through as he started the countdown. "Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Zero!"

At moment, several things happened at once. Everyone yelled, "Happy New Year!". The fireworks went off, brilliantly illuminating the night sky. Then, green fire spread everywhere. An alarm blared, and the sprinkler system turned on. Only, water wasn't pouring out of it. Droplets of pink, green, blue, red, yellow, black, and various other color rained down.

"Shit!" Tony cursed as he covered his head and jumped up. The couch he'd been sitting on was also on fire. Only… it wasn't burning! Cautiously, he stuck his hand into the fire. He giggled, "That tickles!" Immediately, he was on the receiving end on the Look.

"Stark, were you just stupid enough to stick your hand into a fire?" Natasha asked disapprovingly.

"Um…, yes?"

"…"

"What? It's not like it burns or anything, it just tickles."

"This is my brother's work," Thor spoke up from where he was hiding under the table to avoid the paint. "This is his signature fire."

"Cool," Tony said, then paused. "Jarvis, you can turn off the sprinklers."

"I am trying, sir. But it seems as though Mr. Laufeyson has infiltrated the sprinkler system and is controlling it," Jarvis explained.

Immediately, a mischievous laugh was heard. A water balloon came out of nowhere and hit Thor's backside, where it exploded into glittery pink paint. Thor yelped and upset the coffee table. He looked around anxiously and roared, "Show yourself Loki!"

Loki, where ever he was, giggled. "No I won't and you can't make me!"

Immediately paint balloons started bombarding Thor. Again, Thor yelped and brought out Mjolnir to strike against the balloons. This caused the balloons to either both spatter on contact and bathe the hammer in paint or sent the balloons flying outward towards the other people in room.

"Damn it!" Clint cursed as he got hit by balloon that exploded into neon green.

Everyone ducked behind various furniture and tried to avoid being splattered with paint. This was very difficult considering that paint balloons were flying everywhere and the sprinklers were still spraying paint everywhere and the green fire was still tickling everyone everywhere. It was complete and utter chaos.

"Darn!" Tony suddenly exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "My awesome hairstyle's ruined!"

"You're worried about your hair in a time like this!?" Clint shrieked.

"It was an awesome hairstyle!" Tony defended.

"Can we focus on finding Loki please?" Natasha snapped at them.

"Okay," Tony conceded. "Although, how on earth do you expect to find him?"

"We have to try," Steve insisted.

Tony rolled his eyes and yelled with sarcasm, "HEY LOKI! MIND STOPPING YOUR PRANKING AND GOING AWAY?! YOU'RE SORT OF RUINING NEW YEAR FOR US! COME ON, I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU CANDY!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Loki appeared before Tony. "Candy?" he asked hopefully.

_Did that actually work?!_ Tony thought incredulously. He blinked before slowly saying, "Yeah candy. There's a roomful of candy on the floor below this three rooms to the left. You can have it if you stop spraying everyone with paint."

Loki squealed, "Thanks!" before disappearing.

Tony blinked and remarked, "If it was that easy, I would've done it before."

Someone suddenly asked, "Where's Bruce?"

Everyone looked around to see that Bruce was indeed missing. Actually, it was hard to tell, since everyone was completely drenched in paint.

"I believe he went out as soon as the pseudo-fire started to avoid Hulking out. Apparently, the Hulk doesn't like paint," Jarvis piped up.

"Oh," Tony said. "That makes sense."

Thor, or who Tony thought or Thor suggested, "Perhaps we should get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, then we should go out and party. It is New Year after all," Tony agreed. Saying so, they all went off to their own rooms.

Meanwhile, far, far, away in a place called Asgard, a queen named Frigga would scold her husband Odin for hiding his secret love for Midgardian candy. Odin would insist that he had nothing to do with the secret stash of candy that Frigga had found under the bed, and that it was all Loki's fault, and Frigga would promptly slap him. She would then proceed to chide him about blaming everything on Loki and how could Loki possibly sneak into Asgard, the most secure of the nine realms? Little did Odin know, Heimdall was secret fan of Midgardian candy himself and had a deal with Loki to get it for him as long as he ignored Loki whenever he snuck into Asgard…

On the first Thursday of the year, Thor was alone reading a popular Midgardian thing called comics when something went POP! The gift box floated close to him, and cautiously he poked it. Unfortunately, that was enough to set it off and green smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Thor but instead there was a very cute golden retriever. When the Avenger would come along later that day, they would assume that Thor had been called away to Asgard on urgent business and that the golden retriever had somehow managed to sneak in. Steve would take a liking to it and decide to keep it, and would be very distressed when the next day it would be gone but a very flushed Thor would be back. And Loki, of course, would be amused by the whole thing.

**Credits: The idea of paint balloons and paint coming out of the sprinkler system goes to Charmed Auranae!**

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to hear your feedback!**


	10. Battle with Pineapples

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but if I did, Loki would definitely own a candy store somewhere.**

* * *

Thor was in Asgard, wandering the halls and pondering about his brother. He was pleased that he got to see his brother often, but did he have to prank him so much? At this rate, Thorsdays weren't gonna be any fun anymore… He sighed.

Odin, who had been on his way to the throne room, stopped at the troubled expression on his son's face. "Why such a gloomy face, my dear son?"

"I miss my brother," Thor answered mournfully.

Odin blanched, he had been dutifully avoiding the topic of Loki for the whole week. How was he supposed to handle this? Where was Frigga when you needed her? "Well, then," he started, "I heard that the kitchens are making your favorite pineapple tart today. Why don't we go eat some?"

Thor immediately brightened, "Pineapple tarts! Why didn't you say so before?"

"Shall we go forth to the kitchen then?" Odin asked.

"Yes, please. Nothing can ruin this Thorsday," Thor said with contentment as they set off to the kitchens.

Loki, being the awesomely epic being he was, watched them curiously with his scrying mirror. Perhaps he should cut Thor some slack and not prank him today? Loki thought about this for a moment. Nah! What was the fun in that? Plus, Odin was with him, that was just an added bonus. Loki smirked evilly as he thought about what he would do to them today. Now, that would be fun!

Oblivious to their observer, Thor and Odin continued on their way to the kitchens. As they entered, the scent of a delicious pineapple tart reached their noses. Thor sighed with contentment. People were bustling about, making this and that. And by a table over to their right, there were maids making delicious pineapple tarts. Thor's mouth watered as he saw the tarts.

"My liege!" a maid who was making the tarts exclaimed. "What are you doing in the kitchens?"

"We wish to have some of your delicious pineapple tarts," Thor supplied helpfully.

"Oh, of course. Right this way," she spoke as she ushered them into a room with a little table. "Please, be seated. I shall send over some of the pineapple tarts immediately."

"Thank you," Thor replied politely, giving her a big smile.

Less than a minute later, the maid had returned with two large trays of the pineapple tarts. As she served them the tarts, she warned, "Careful, they're hot. They just got out of the oven a few minutes ago."

"Alright."

"Do you need anything else?" the maid asked.

"Close the door on your way out. The noise is giving me a headache," Odin grumbled.

"Okay," the maid said as she left.

Thor meanwhile had already started feasting on the pineapple tarts. "Mm, these are delicious!" he commented before wolfing down another one.

"They are, aren't they?" Odin said as he started eating it as well. Soon, all the pineapple tarts were gone.

"Thanks for cheering me up, father," Thor said.

"It was nothing," Odin replied, pleased that he had been able to cheer Thor up. And then something went POP! A green gift box shot towards them, and Odin, out of reflex, tried to punch it away despite Thor's yell of "NO!"

It was at this moment that the lights suddenly went out. A faint giggling laughter was heard.

Odin's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Loki."

"Loki?" Thor called out nervously standing up. Smoke filled the room.

Out of the darkness, a childish voice that was definitely not Loki cried out, "Kill them!"

Almost immediately, several other voices replied, "Yeah, kill them!"

"Loki!" Thor called out more nervously, standing beside his father. His grip on Mjolnir tightened.

"Cease this foolishness at once, Loki!" Odin exclaimed sharply. Again, the faint giggling laughter could be heard.

"We ain't Loki!"

"We don't know no Loki!"

"We want revenge!"

"Yeah, revenge on our brethren!"

"Whom you ate!"

The lights turned back on, and the royal duo was greeted with a most baffling sight. "I have got to get a pair of glasses if I'm seeing this," Odin muttered in disbelief. Surrounding them were dozens of little pineapples, which had sprouted little arms and legs and were waving various forks and knives at them.

"I think I should get glasses too," Thor said. "Because I'm seeing little pineapples waving kitchen utensils at us."

"I'm seeing that too," Odin muttered in shock.

"Charge, my prickly friends!" one pineapple ordered pompously.

"Charge!" the rest echoed.

Odin and Thor experienced the most surreal idea of being attacked my pineapples. Now, you might think that they're just pineapples, but the thing is there were dozens of them, armed. Whenever, Thor bent down to smash one of them with Mjolnir, others would climb onto his back, making him squeal like a little girl. Odin was also experiencing the same thing. They concluded that pineapples were vicious, vicious, creatures. "What should we do?" Thor yelled over all the noise.

"Get to the door!" Odin shot back, heading towards it. "We need to escape!"

Thor tried his best to get to the door, but it seemed to him that the door was farther away than ever before. Damn the pineapples. Finally, they reached it. Quickly, they pulled it open and shot out of the kitchen faster than you could say Loki.

The maid, who had been utterly oblivious to the proceedings, was baffled. "I didn't think that my pineapple tarts were that bad…" she muttered.

Meanwhile, on Midgard, Tony was updating his security system by adding anti-Loki stuff. "Now he'll never be able to get in!" he declared victoriously. He promptly found himself floating in cotton candy. "Damn you, Loki!" he cursed, then took a bite of the cotton candy. "This is good! He should really open up a candy store or something…" he muttered absently, being completely and utterly distracted by the cotton candy. He even forgot why he was mad at Loki. After all, the cotton candy was really good.

And through it all, Loki smirked. Life was good.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If any one's interested, the recipe for the pineapple tart can be found here, just remove the spaces: www .abc. net. Au /tv /pohskitchen /stories/ s3903018. htm **


	11. Poptart Nghtmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but I do OWN the Fluffy, which is my own creation.**

* * *

Wednesday:

"Hello, Friend Tony!" Thor boomed cheerfully from the table. "Do you have any more of these tarts of pop?"

Tony started at him in disbelief. He had brought over ten crates of them, and Thor had finished all of them?! At this rate, he was going to go bankrupt within the week… "Um, no," Tony managed to get out.

"Oh," Thor sighed. "That is… disappointing."

Upon seeing Thor's disappointed face, Tony added, "But I'll be sure to buy more."

Thor leapt up with joy and hugged Tony, "Thank you, my friend, thank you!"

"Can't… breathe…," Tony choked. Thor immediately released him.

"Sorry," Thor apologized.

"It's okay," Tony quickly said. _But my ribs aren't, _he silently added.

"I feel so joyous today," Thor remarked contentedly. "I think I shall go visit Lady Jane now."

"You do that," Tony replied eagerly, jumping at the chance to dump Thor on someone else. Let Thor's girlfriend deal with his crazies.

"I will. Bye," Thor replied before taking off.

Tony stared after him. He loved Thor, he really did. But he was convinced he didn't do something about the Poptart problem, he would very soon he bankrupt. And he could not allow his billionaire status to go kapoosh. What to do, what to do…

Thursday:

"Oy! Ye filthy foul furry freak of a monstrosity, you shall face the wrath of the Thunderer!" Thor roared as he threw Mjolnir at the giant, er, filthy foul furry freaky monstrosity. The giant monster merely gave a yawn in return.

"Could ya tone down on the alliterations, buddy?" Tony snapped at Thor annoyed.

"Not now nor never!" Thor yelled back.

"Oh, God," Tony muttered.

"Also, alliterations are absolutely amusing," Loki chirped in from where he was floating next to Tony.

"Gah!" Tony yelled. "Where did you come from?"

Loki ignored the question and instead requested, "Could you please pause in bombarding bullets at my precious pet?"

"Not if you continue on with the alliterations," Tony retorted, then blinked. "Wait, what?"

"The 'monstrosity' as my bumbling brother so aptly named it, is my precious pet who made unfortunate contact with an enlarging solution," Loki explained with an eye roll.

"Well-"

"I SHALL SLAUGHTER THIS SWINE!" Thor, who had been utterly oblivious to his brother appearing, yelled as he once more threw Mjolnir at Loki's pet. And it actually seemed to hurt the creature, which let out a mournful mewl.

Loki's eye's flashed in anger. And just as Mjolnir was about to be thrown again, something went POP! Tony watched as Thor's expression changed from triumphant to horrified as Mjolnir made contact with the box. Glitters and sparkles spread everywhere, and it became impossible to see anything.

Tony knew better than to stay around. He ordered, "Jarvis, get me outta here."

"Yes sir," Jarvis's smooth voice replied. "Shall I hack into the nearest camera so that you can watch what Mr. Laufeyson does to Mr. Odinson?"

To which Tony's reply was, "Do you even need to ask?"

Meanwhile, Thor was frantically trying to remove the glitter from his face. When he finally managed to remove it enough to see, he was met with the sight of a very pissed off Loki. "Uh, Brother, what brings you here?"

Loki ignored the question entirely and instead said, "You like Poptarts don't you Thor?"

Thor was thrown off by thee question. "Um, yes?" he replied uncertainly.

Loki's impassive face twisted into a snarl, "Then have them."

And suddenly there was a giant shadow behind Thor. Thor slowly turned around and let out a strangled gasp. There, before him, stood the Poptart Monster. It was made out of hundreds of thousands of poptarts and it had a maniacal grin on its face. Behind it were several other monster poptarts. Thor let out a very manly squeak of terror.

"Thor," they crooned. "Give us a hug, Thor."

"Yeah, give us some love, Thor."

"Sharing is caring you know."

"Enjoy your Poptarts," Loki said airily, before disappearing.

"Wait!" Thor called out, but Loki had already left.

And with that, the Poptarts advanced.

"Wow!" Tony said, impressed. "That should definitely keep Thor from bankrupting me. Thanks, Lokes."

"You're welcome," Loki chirped, cuddling the 'Fluffy' in his hands. Tony had to admit, they were rather cute when they weren't gigantic and eating his favorite cars. "Just remember to buy me more candy."

"Fine, Fine whatever."

Later:

When Thor finally returned, he was covered all over with bits and pieces of Poptarts and looked like he had just walked through a battlefield. Tony being the perfectly sympathetic friend he was, offered Thor some Poptarts to make him feel better. Thor upon, seeing this, immediately paled and ran the other way.

* * *

**Credits: The idea for the Poptarts go to Charmed Auranae.**

**Lost-in-elysium: I'll try to make a picture of a Fluffy on my computer and post it as the cover picture so you can see it.**

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get this chapter out today, and if don't get it out now, I probably won't be able to post it until tomorrow. **

**On the other hand, as an apology for the short chapter, I promise to write a little one-shot involving Loki, Jotuns, and Ice-cream **


	12. Switched by Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Loki. Or his kids. Or Mjolnir. I own nothing but the plot and the Fluffy.**

* * *

"I'll get you this time, I swear!" Thor yelled as he swung Mjolnir at Loki again, who merely stuck his tongue out.

"Missed me, missed me!" Loki giggled out as he teleported away. "You can't catch me!"

"Oh, god. Is he high or something?" Clint muttered from his perch. They were at some sort of SHIELD facility, he couldn't be bothered to remember which one. He tilted his head and once more observed Loki, who was acting strange. His attack pattern was different from before, and he was giggling insanely. Quite a lot, actually. Not to mention, his armor seemed a bit different from before as well. Plus, he seemed to have developed a strange fascination with the Hulk. He kept calling him 'Kitty' and feeding him milk. Yes, Loki was being stranger than usual today. Oh well, he still wanted to put an arrow through that guy's eye. He aimed his arrow right at Loki's eye and shot. But… it just went through. "Damn it!"

"Missed me again!" Loki called out gleefully.

"Brother, please!" Thor implored him. "Come home with me!"

Loki mood changed drastically as he scowled and said petulantly, "Can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason!"

"It is if I say so."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is."

"ISN"T!"

"IS!"

"ISN-"

"ROAR!" the Hulk roared, apparently bored with waiting for them to finish up their argument.

"Sorry, kitty. Have some milk," Loki offered as he pulled a saucer of milk out of nowhere and set it on the ground.

The Hulk merely gave it an incredulous stare and lifted a piece of concrete to throw at Loki.

"Brother."

"C'mon! Milk helps you grow big and strong. You want to be big and strong, don't you?" Loki crooned, ignoring Thor.

"Brother."

"Hulk is strong," Hulk proclaimed.

"Brother!"

"You'll be even stronger and bigger. C'mon try some," Loki coaxed and pushed the saucer towards the Hulk by magic, who gingerly picked it up.

"It make Hulk stronger?" Hulk asked.

"Brother! Damn it, stop ignoring me!"

"Yup," Loki nodded, ignoring Thor.

"Hulk drink," and saying so, Hulk drank it. Everyone watched with anticipation as the Hulk grew and grew till he was size of a small building.

"BROTHER! LISTEN TO ME! I AM COUNTING TO TEN!"

"See? I told you you'd get stronger."

"ONE."

Clint was watching the scene with growing horror and quickly spoke into his com, "Nat," he began.

"TWO."

"I think we're gonna need back-up. Like, now," Clint said.

"THREE." The sky darkened.

"Hulk is stronger!" Hulk exclaimed in surprise.

"FOUR."

"Of course you are, kitty. Fa-, er, I made it."

"FIVE."

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk yelled.

"SIX." Clouds blocked out the sun.

"Hey, Clint, what do you need help with?" Captain America asked warmly.

"SEVEN."

"Loki's convinced that hulk's a kitten."

"EIGHT."

"Sorry, what?"

"NINE." Thunder began to rumble across the sky.

"Hey guys. What on earth did you do to get Thor so mad?" Tony asked curiously as he dropped down.

"TEN!"

"Not us, Loki."

"BROTHER, YOU HAVE IGNORED ME FOR FAR TOO LONG, AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Thor declared furiously. He took aim and shot Mjolnir towards Loki.

Loki's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly reached into his pocket and threw something that, upon contact with Mjolnir, went POP!

For a moment, there was silence. Then thunder and lightning flashed, sparkles danced before their eyes, several people shouted in alarm and wondered what was happening. One thing was for sure, they heard Thor screaming like a little girl. There was a bit of panicking and strangely, Loki wasn't giggling like a lunatic any more. When they could see again, the first thing they noticed was, that they felt… strange. Very strange. The second thing they noticed was that they had all been hit by lightning. Even Thor, who never got hit by lightning. And what a hilarious sight it made, with his hair all electrocuted. It was then that Tony noticed something very, very odd.

"Why am I not in armor?" Tony as Clint asked in alarm. He frowned, then gripped his chest. "Why do I not have an arc reactor in my chest?"

"That's because you're Clint," Steve as Tony said.

Tony as Clint gasped, "Who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Excuse me, I'm Steve…" Steve as Tony trailed off as he saw that he was wearing an iron gauntlet. He raised his eyes in horror and saw someone who looked like him.

"Friend Steve?" Thor as Steve asked uncertainly. "Why am I wearing your clothes? Why did I get hit by my own lightning? And who is that man who looks exactly like me?"

Upon feeling everyone's gaze upon him, Bruce as Thor answered, "I'm Bruce, but who's me?"

"This is Natasha," Natasha as an over-sized Bruce replied calmly, then continued, "But more importantly, who's me?"

"I'm Clint. And I'm a girl. Why do I have to be a girl?" Clint as Natasha muttered hysterically. "I don't wanna be a girl! Their chests are too heavy!"

"Excuse me?" Natasha as Bruce questioned sharply. "Are you insulting me?"

"Of course not!" Clint as Natasha answered hastily.

Tony as Clint snickered. "You two are funny when you're different people. Especially since your hair is all electrocuted and stuff."

Natasha as Bruce scowled at him, "You're one to talk. Steve's walking around in your body."

"Oh shit," Tony as Clint cursed. "This is all Loki's fault. Where is he?"

They all turned to glare at Loki, who looked entirely unharmed and far too innocent. "Yes?" Loki questioned them curiously, like he was honestly confused why they all seemed so mad at him.

"You-" Thor as Steve growled summoning Mjolnir.

At that moment, they all heard a soft pop. They blinked, were there now two Loki's? One would think that Loki had just summoned another clone to annoy them, but there was something different about him. Whereas one Loki was wearing armor, the other was dressed in a casual button-up t-shirt and slacks. The casual Loki looked around and observed everything with a critical eye. He turned to the other one and said rather crossly, "Narvi, what are you doing here? And why did you steal and activate my brother's gift? And did you feed Bruce some enlarging solution? You were the one to feed my Fluffy that weren't you?"

The armor wearing Loki pouted and answered, "But I'm so bored! Vali's so prancing about with his girlfriend and I feel so lonely."

"Narvi," the casual Loki warned. "Answer the question. And release the illusion, will you?"

"I wanted to have some fun and bothering Uncle and his friends sounded promising. I threw the gift by accident, I thought it was a throwing knife. And yes, I might've given Kitty some milk… but it wasn't much, I swear! And no, I think it was Fenrir who did that…," Narvi replied as he released the illusion to reveal the boy they had seen at Christmas dinner.

"Let me guess, the gift's spell meshed with Thor's lightning and electrocuted and switched everyone's bodies?" casual Loki asked.

Narvi gave him an innocent look and said evasively, "Maybe?"

Loki gave a wide grin and gushed, "Oh, I've raised you well! Come on, I'll treat you to some ice-cream…"

"Whew," Narvi said. "For a second there, I thought you were mad."

"Nonsense, how could I get mad at my adorable children?" Loki asked as he loped an arm around Narvi's neck. Then with a snap of his fingers, they disappeared.

"Wait, Loki!" Thor as Steve called out, but it was already too late.

"Damn it, how will we change back now?"

-  
Meanwhile two SHIELD people who had also been hit by lightning were waking up.

"Oh damn!" they cursed as they found out that their bodies had been switched.

"Hey, does that mean I have your job now?" Coulson as Fury mused. "I've always wanted to be director."

Fury as Coulson smacked him in the head. "No, you moron," he began, "I'm still the director and that's not gonna change just because we're switched."

"How do you see like this?" Coulson wondered, puzzled. "You have this huge blind spot. Maybe taking over your spot isn't such a good idea after all."

Fury as Coulson blinked, "Hey, I can see properly again! Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Not to mention, I can finally take a vacation…" He trailed off as he started daydreaming about where he would go. The Caribbean, maybe? Everyone said that was good vacation spot… Hmm, yes, perhaps he should just let Coulson take over, since he really, really, needed a vacation.

* * *

**Credits: the idea for Thor being hit by lightning goes to Charmed Auranae, and the idea for the body swap goes to Lady Frost the warrior. The last part was for you, Lady Frost. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So the story I promised last chapter is up, it's called **_**I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice-Cream! **_**It can be found on my profile. Enjoy, and remember to R&R!**

**In case you were confused this is who changed into who:**

**Tony to Clint**

**Clint to Natasha**

**Natasha to Bruce**

**Thor to Steve**

**Steve to Tony**

**Bruce to Thor**

**Hope that helps!**


End file.
